Semangka
by El Lavender
Summary: (Reupload) Doyoung yang ingin membeli semangka terpaksa berdebat dengan seorang pemuda yang berebut semangka dengannya dan karena semangka pula Doyoung menjadi kekasih dari pemuda itu. Untuk event #JaeDoLoveSeason [Summer]. NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae/BL/OOC/DLDL/R&R.


**Semangka**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 **#JaeDoLoveSeason**

 _ **Summer**_

.

.

"Cuacanya panas sekali, disaat seperti ini paling enak makan semangka. Aku akan pergi membelinya."

Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun saat ini sedang berada dirumahnya sendirian. Salahkan saja sifatnya yang biasa bangun kesiangan yang menyebabkannya ditinggal sendirian dirumah oleh kakaknya, kakaknya itu pasti sedang bersama teman-temannya. Orang tuanya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri untuk pertemuan bisnis dan sekalian untuk berlibur.

Saat ini dia sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya dan kenapa pemuda ini tidak pergi bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain saja, karena dia tidak ikut bersama teman-temannya yang sedang berlibur ke Jeju. Dia hanya ingin menikmati liburannya dirumah dengan tidur seharian tetapi setelah beberapa hari dia pun akhirnya bosan dan memilih untuk mengikuti kakaknya yang selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan bermain bersama mereka.

"Tuan muda Doyoung, anda mau kemana tuan?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan yang sudah mengurus Doyoung sejak kecil.

"Bibi Gong aku hanya ingin pergi membeli semangka sebentar, aku ingin membelinya sendiri sekaligus jalan-jalan." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Doyoung. Terkadang para pelayan dirumah ini takut jika tuan mudanya pergi sendirian dan tidak kembali lagi, tetapi Doyoung selalu berhasil meyakinkan mereka jika dia akan baik-baik saja.

Doyoung keluar dari rumahnya, dia hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana selutut mengingat cuaca yang sangat panas. Doyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan karena letak Supermarket yang sedang dia tuju tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di Supermarket Doyoung berkeliling dan menuju ke tempat buah-buahan dan menemukan semangka yang dia cari.

"Akhirnya ketemu, tetapi kenapa semangkanya tinggal satu? Aku harus cepat mengambilnya atau orang lain akan mengambilnya duluan." Doyoung segera berlari untuk mengambil semangka itu.

Seett

Ada orang lain yang juga sedang memegang semangka itu selain Doyoung, Doyoung menoleh kepada orang disebelahnya itu dan memberikan tatapan tajam nan imutnya.

"Hei... Semangka ini milikku." Ujar Doyoung kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku yang mengambilnya duluan." Pemuda itu juga tidak mau kalah dengan Doyoung.

"Kita memegangnya bersama-sama, itu berarti secara tidak langsung kita mengambilnya juga secara bersama-sama." Jawab Doyoung dengan teori yang dimilikinya. Pemuda itu melihat ekspresi wajah Doyoung yang sangat imut menurutnya.

"Ini semangka satu-satunya disini."

"Ya aku tau, tapi bisakah kau mengalah? Aku sudah jauh-jauh berjalan dari rumahku saat cuaca yang sangat panas seperti ini demi semangka itu. Kau bisa mencarinya ke Supermarket lain atau kau cari saja ke toko buah." Doyoung tidak berbohong, dia memang berjalan kaki disaat cuaca panas seperti ini demi mendapatkan sebuah semangka.

"Baiklah kau bisa mendapatkan semangka itu." Mendengar perkataan Doyoung pemuda itu pun tidak tega dan mengalah demi lelaki imut disebelahnya

"Terimakasih." Doyoung tidak lupa untuk berterimakasih dan memberikan senyumnya kepada pemuda tadi.

"Dia tampan juga ya. Isshh Kim Doyoung apa yang kau pikirkan." Doyoung bergumam tidak jelas sambil menuju ke kasir untuk membayar semangkanya.

Doyoung mengantri untuk membayar. Saat gilirannya tiba diletakkannya semangka itu di meja kasir. Doyoung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Dimana dompetku?" Doyoung masih mencari-cari di semua saku celananya tetapi dia tidak menemukan dimana dompetnya.

"Aisshh aku lupa membawa dompet. Dasar ceroboh." Doyoung hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh tidak membawa dompet.

"Umm... Maaf aku tidak jadi membeli semangka ini." Doyoung meminta maaf kepada petugas kasir yang sejak tadi menunggunya untuk membayar.

"Semangka itu aku yang membayarnya, segera bungkuskan." Ujar seseorang yang mengantri dibelakang Doyoung dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada kasir.

Doyoung menoleh dan ternyata orang yang sudah membayarkan semangkanya adalah pemuda yang berebut semangka dengannya tadi. Entah apa yang harus Doyoung lakukan dia ingin berterimakasih tetapi dia juga malu karena dia lupa membawa dompetnya sehingga pemuda itu yang membayarkan semangkanya.

"Ini semangkamu." Pemuda itu menyodorkan semangka yang sudah dibayarnya kepada Doyoung. Doyoung yang melihat itu segera mengambilnya dan tidak lupa untuk berterimakasih.

"Wah mereka manis sekali ya, aku melihat mereka berebut semangka sepertinya kekasihnya yang imut itu sedang merajuk tetapi dia meninggalkan dompetnya sehingga pacarnya yang tampan itu yang membayarkannya." Doyoung bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa orang yang mengantri dibelakangnya, bagaimana mereka berpikir jika dia dan pemuda tadi adalah sepasang kekasih.

Doyoung yang wajahnya sudah memerah mendengarkan godaan dan bisikan dari orang-orang disana memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu pemuda itu di depan Supermarket.

"Terimakasih ya kau sudah membayar semangka ini, aku akan menggantinya." Doyoung langsung berterimakasih ketika pemuda itu baru keluar dari Supermarket.

"Tidak masalah, sebagai gantinya bisakah kita makan semangka itu bersama? Aku juga ingin makan semangka disaat cuaca panas seperti ini."

"Bagaimana jika dirumahku? Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil mobil dan sekalian mengantarkanmu pulang."

Doyoung menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Jaehyun menuju mobilnya. Merekapun menuju ke rumah Doyoung.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dikediaman Doyoung yang cukup besar dan di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Sebentar aku akan meminta bibi Gong memotong semangka ini untuk kita." Doyoung menuju dapur dan menyerahkan semangka itu kepada bibi Gong dan segera kembali ke tempat pemuda itu berada.

"Ayo ke halaman belakang, nanti bibi Gong akan membawakan semangkanya untuk kita." Sang pemuda mengikuti Doyoung menuju halaman belakang.

"Wuah hyung ternyata rumahmu besar sekali dan halaman belakangmu sangat indah hyung~ pasti ini semua ibumu yang merawatnya ya hyung?"

Pemuda itu masih memandang takjub kepada halaman belakang Doyoung yang sangat indah dan penuh dengan bunga-bunga dan juga berbagai macam buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran.

"Hyung? Apakah kau mengenalku dan apa kau lebih muda dariku? Iya ini semua ibuku yang merawatnya." Doyoung masih heran dari mana pemuda ini mengenalnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku hyung? Padahal aku ini populer loh. Aku adik kelasmu Doyoung hyung. Aku Jung Jaehyun dan aku lebih muda darimu hyung, walaupun badanku sedikit tinggi dan mukaku lebih terlihat dewasa darimu." Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu siswa-siswa populer di sekolah. Dari mana kau tahu tentangku?" Doyoung mengambil semangka yang sudah dipotong dan dibawa oleh bibi Gong.

"Ya ampun hyung kau tidak sadar jika kau adalah salah satu siswa populer, teman-temanmu juga sangat populer hyung. Aku bahkan tau segala sesuatu tentangmu." Jaehyun tidak sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menguntitku? Dan kenapa waktu di Supermarket tadi kau bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah kau tidak mengenaliku."

"Eh maksudku aku hanya memperhatikanmu, tidak sampai menguntitmu hyung dan tadi adalah pertama kali aku berbicara denganmu aku sedikit gugup hyung." Jaehyun salah tingkah karena sadar jika dia telah salah bicara dan ketahuan menguntit Doyoung.

Tidak terasa mereka banyak berbincang dan semangka yang sudah dipotong sudah mereka habiskan.

"Terimakasih atas semangkanya dan sangat menyenangkan dapat mengobrol denganmu hyung. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Jaehyun berpamitan dengan Doyoung dan Doyoung mengantarkannya ke depan.

"Karena aku telah membayar semangkamu, mulai sekarang kau sekarang adalah kekasihmu. Sampai jumpa besok sayang~" Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya kepada Doyoung.

"Ya! Jung Jaehyun apa maksudmu." Doyoung berteriak karena Jaehyun dengan seenaknya mengklaim bahwa sekarang dia adalah kekasih dari bocah itu.

Terimakasih karena Semangka telah membuat Jaehyun akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan Doyoung dan karena semangka pula Doyoung menjadi kekasih Jaehyun dengan tidak terduga.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Ini apaaaa? Bikin ff ini dengan kilat, maaf kalau ceritanya gak nyambung dan kurang feelnya, maaf juga kalau banyak typo malas baca ulang x"D *dihajar*

Ayo ramaikan event #JaeDoLoveSeason sebelum september berakhir~

FF ini reupload soalnya kemaren2 sempat di hapus pihak ffn gara2 di report sama seseorang entah siapa x'D

Review Please~


End file.
